


Out of Friendship

by julien (julie)



Category: due South
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-07
Updated: 1997-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/julien
Summary: Fraser’s curiosity and sensuality lead him into situations neither he nor Ray had anticipated…
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio
Kudos: 7





	Out of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> **First published:** 7 January 1997 in my zine Pure Maple Syrup 4

# Out of Friendship 

♦

Perfect. Ray lay back in the bathtub, in the water just hot enough to last for a lovely hour or so without scalding him in places he’d prefer to keep in tender working order. It had been a long and horrible day. Not only was it the middle of a Chicago winter, but Ray and the Mountie had been working undercover in the butcher’s shop belonging to a neighbor of Fraser’s – and for some reason that was never quite explained to him, Ray had been required to spend at least half his time in the big freezer in the back. Given that Fraser had always been immune to Ray’s complaining, Ray had made do with suffering loudly through it all, and finally right at the end of the day (if only it could have been earlier, say ten o’clock) Fraser had identified the thief, and Ray had then caught the guy red-handed. And it was all over bar the sobbing.

The day had improved since then. Quite markedly improved, actually. Ray had recalled that Ma and Franny were in Florida for their vacations (where they were no doubt deliciously warm, all day and all of the night), so Ray brought Fraser home to eat copious amounts of the lasagne Ma Vecchio had left in the fridge. After which, Ray had retired to the bathroom, planning on soaking in peace and quiet until he’d warmed the innards that even the lasagne hadn’t reached.

Heavenly, the water lapping against him as he shifted, the steam rising, a liberal splash of Francesca’s bath oil smelling of sandalwood, the heat steeping into him. The good food in his belly, the quiet of the house. Even, God help him, the satisfaction of yet another of Fraser’s neighbors assisted by Ray’s crime-solving skills.

Even though he’d spent all his life in Chicago, and should be well and truly acclimatized, Ray always froze during the city’s inexorable winters. Felt at times like his very bone marrow was chilled. Well, maybe it wasn’t his bone marrow, Fraser could tell him exactly what it was, no doubt – but that’s what it felt like. Never mind that, though, Ray was actually beginning to feel warm all the way through now… Heavenly.

Ray Vecchio smiled happily to himself, and sank further down in the tub, his head resting back against the corner, until the only part of him not submerged was from the nose up.

Divine, this warmth. Ray wriggled a little, to feel the water lap around him again. Yes… That was lovely. Something tingled inside of him, something awoke, and Ray’s smile broadened. What with the cold, and his caseload, and all of Fraser’s good deeds, and getting Ma and Franny organized – well, it had been a while since Ray had gotten lucky. And, frankly, it had been a week or even three since he’d as much as _felt_ like it. Which always made him a tad nervous.

Another little wriggle. Oh yeah. Thinking vague but rather warm thoughts, Ray sensed his body slowly begin to respond. After all, it must be spring somewhere… Maybe, just maybe, in a little while, Ray would bless himself with a bit of pleasure. It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it. And it wasn’t like there was really anyone on the scene right now, though Ray was as usual working on a couple of possibilities. However, there was no point in waiting when he could… Yeah. He’d prefer some help, but sometimes a man had to do what a man had to do.

Ray lifted his hands, ran them down from his waist to his hips, spread his fingers wide, then slowly dived down that tantalizing slope towards his goal, inch by tender inch. Letting his eyes drift closed, Ray concentrated on the sure growth of his hunger. Oh yeah… He could take his time with this, he’d earned the indulgence. He certainly knew himself well enough by now to make this so damned good. He felt entitled tonight to one with the works…

And he didn’t need to rush, Franny wasn’t going to be clamoring at the door wanting to cleanse, tone and moisturize, and hassling him when she finally realized he was the one who regularly depleted her bath oil supply. In fact Ray had at least, oh, half an hour of lazing around in this oiled wetness before it cooled. His smile became lazy, satisfied. He let his hands float down and away from his own flesh, letting his responses take their own time. Sweet, it was, this anticipation. Knowing what would happen, what he’d do to himself, the strength and the gentleness he would delight himself with – Ray was hard already. It was good.

Which was when the door of the bathroom opened and Fraser walked in.

Ray gaped at this intrusion, but the man seemed oblivious. It wasn’t like Ray hadn’t told him that Ray was intending to take a bath. Apparently Fraser didn’t consider that to be a private kind of activity. No, the Mountie had just walked in and headed for the sink, folding back the cuffs and sleeves of his tan uniform shirt, rolling them up, presumably preparatory to washing his hands.

Not saying a word, Ray just watched his friend. His fully-dressed friend. Who seemed unaware of Ray lying there naked in the bathtub, in all his erect glory. For Ray had gotten himself so excited by thought alone that he was still hard. Even the potential embarrassment, the humiliation of it didn’t dampen (so to speak) his enthusiasm. Ray lay there, held his breath, still kind of gaping inanely, and watched his friend wash up thoroughly and efficiently.

While drying his hands, Fraser’s attention was finally caught. By, of all things, Ray’s rampant genitals.

The Mountie paused, gazing curiously, as if he’d never seen such things before. Completely lost for a suitable reaction – it seemed silly to be shy here with his best friend, and there was nothing really to complain about, not that Fraser ever listened to him – Ray simply continued to lie there. Even when Fraser let the towel drop by the sink, and took a step forward.

It was as if the Mountie was mesmerized by the sight of Ray’s eager hardness. Fraser walked closer, eyes never shifting once – as completely focused as Ray had ever seen him. If Fraser had looked up at Ray’s face, if their gazes had met, Ray would have said something and broken the spell. As it was, Ray didn’t move a muscle. For he found he was as fascinated by this odd friend of his, as Fraser was by Ray. Yeah… Fascinated.

Fraser knelt by the bathtub, attention still fixed.

And Ray, having not reacted yet, was kind of stuck with that. Too late and too ridiculous to belatedly do something now, to whisper his name. _Benny_ …

Fraser’s hands dipped into the water – and he was distracted. He tilted his head, on sensory input. Ray had seen him like this a hundred-thousand times before. That perfect nose flared as Fraser noted the sandalwood, those sensitive finger-pads rubbed against each other to feel the lightly oiled water. Everything still nice and hot – no doubt a big contrast to the harsh cold baths that Fraser was used to, the Mountie-issue soap that Francesca had complained of.

Actually, Fraser seemed kind of bewitched. Those blue eyes focused on Ray again – on his thighs. And then those hands, Fraser’s square callused hands, settled where his gaze rested, caressed full palms and fingers down the front of Ray’s thighs, then repeated the slow gliding slide.

Ray let out a quiet breath. He should have been shocked, he should have been repulsed – but this warmth, this concentration from his friend, it was so welcome. Yes, welcome. Perhaps if Fraser had gone straight for his original target, if he’d tried to touch Ray’s cock or balls, then Ray would have sat up, pulled away, made some kind of protest. As it was, this seemed so unthreatening. It wasn’t completely out of left field, surely, for Fraser to run his hands down Ray’s thighs.

Well, _physically_ at least, Ray was wallowing in it. He felt so hard now it was as if he was generating more heat than the bath-water. Fraser’s hands stroked down his thighs again, and Ray almost let out a moan. But he found that he didn’t want to break this spell after all.

Silence seemed a part of it, silence between the two men. Perhaps permission could only be asked for or given tacitly. The water lapped against Ray, against the porcelain, as Ray shifted, as he pushed up against the next caress, wanting more. More.

And Fraser whispered, _Sshhh_ … An admonishment. A plea. A reassurance.

Ray stared at him, and sank back. Something was going to happen here. Something strange and completely unexpected. Something right and good.

Remembering the warmth and ease he’d been feeling before Fraser showed up, Ray let his muscles relax, one by one. He’d wanted to take his time, to make this a just reward. Well, now Ray wanted to trust Fraser to do that for him. Was that so weird, so unaccountable?

Though how Ray could possibly trust this man, given what Fraser had just walked in and begun doing, well, it was all beyond Ray.

As Ray continued to consciously relax, Fraser’s hands began their exploration higher and higher, so that it became a hip-to-knee caress, and then waist-to-knee. Lovely. Simply lovely.

Ray let his eyes close again, let familiar vague warm thoughts rest his mind, trying not to say, _Benny_ … Remembering what he’d planned to do with his own hands, the strength and the gentleness. ( _Fraser, please_ …) Well, this was only one step removed from that, surely. A friend to help. A friend. His best friend.

One hand at last taking Ray’s hardness into a palm, wrapping fingers around it. Ray hissed in the surprise and the pleasure of such boldness. Fraser knew what he was doing, sure enough – from experience with himself or with others?

Who cared? So damned good to have that knowing hand stroking at him, that palm experiencing his hunger, both fueling Ray’s need and providing the promise of an answer to it. The fingers of Fraser’s other hand toyed with Ray’s balls for long endless moments, slipped further down, tracing a delightful path. Teasing, touching, tantalizing.

Ray finally let go of the last protest, physical or emotional or intellectual. Gave himself over to this with a sigh.

And Fraser must have known that, must have sensed it somehow, because Ray could sense Fraser giving himself over to this, too. Oh yeah… Ray wasn’t quite sure what Fraser was doing with those fingers, but it felt incredible.

Wallowing there in the water, head back against the porcelain lip of the tub, hands floating free, thighs drifting wider apart, water lapping at him, Fraser pleasuring him. Heavenly. Absolutely heavenly.

Strange sliding gliding motion. Real easy, like this was what Ray should have been doing all along. Gliding oiled wet hand up and down the hot hard length of Ray’s cock. Inside and out, Ray had given himself over to his friend – and his friend had taken this offer seriously. Gliding an oiled wet finger inside of Ray, up and slowly down, up and blessedly down… and Ray couldn’t believe he hadn’t even noticed when Fraser had started doing that.

Ray frowned. Surely this wasn’t happening. Fraser wouldn’t. He wouldn’t have the nerve. And surely it couldn’t be that dangerously _easy_. So, OK, a couple of women Ray had been with had tried touching him there, but it had never been a pleasant thing for him. Not like this slide of a callused finger… Ray tensed a little, and concentrated, and knew that it was true.

And Fraser touched something inside of him that sparked an implosion.

Any protest Ray might have made was lost, completely lost in the power of the orgasm that sent shock waves through him.

He cried out, an _Aahhh_ of surprise and torment. The incredible force of it left Ray spent and quaking in the water suddenly gone cool. Hands withdrew, patted him reassuringly. Ray let his head fall back to rest on porcelain again, wondering at the intensity of it all. _Man, that was good, way too good_.

Opening weary eyes, Ray watched Fraser lifting a finger to his own lips, tongue darting out to taste a sample of Ray’s semen. Fraser’s head tilted as he considered this latest sensory input.

And then Fraser was suddenly standing, pulling back. Going away.

Ray was startled to discover that Fraser was surveying him, looking over what he had done, and to whom. The Mountie now appeared to be absolutely shocked. That was, of course, the trouble with acting on instinct or impulse – when the second thoughts kicked in, a guy might not like where he found himself.

‘Benny…?’ Ray whispered.

That blue-eyed gaze flew to Ray’s face. Fraser was horrified. He backed further away.

‘Benny, it’s OK.’

The Mountie was out the bathroom door.

‘Benny!’

Footsteps heavy down the stairs. ‘Diefenbaker,’ Fraser called in terse command.

‘Benny! Get back here!’ Ray stood in the bathtub, tried to relocate his balance.

Too late. The front door closed. Quietly, not slammed. Ray was alone. He stood there, physically satiated and emotionally… (Ray frowned.) Emotionally bereft.

‘Ah, Benny,’ he muttered morosely, stepping out of the damned tub and finding a towel.

♦

Ray had been so overheated by the bath and everything that had happened therein, that he hadn’t really dressed properly for the winter night. Consequently, here he was, stomping around the Mountie’s cold apartment, waiting for Fraser to arrive. He’d have borrowed Fraser’s coat, or snuggled down in the sparse blankets on the bed, but he didn’t really feel he could. Too much of a presumption.

Not that the Mountie hadn’t just presumed a whole lot. Trouble was, afterwards Fraser had run away. Like he wasn’t meant to presume. Like maybe Ray shouldn’t, either.

Where the hell was Fraser? It shouldn’t take him this long to walk from Ray’s house, though it was quite a distance. Maybe he’d stopped to rescue some lost soul on the way. Maybe… Well, Fraser had seemed pretty shocked by what he’d done. Shocked by what his curiosity and his sensuality had led him into.

Ray shivered. Not just due to the cold. He was shocked, too, a little – by how easy it had all been. Simple. Lovely. And now the difficult part came, Ray supposed. Sorting out the mess. As a teenager in an all-boys school, Ray had to admit to a couple of prior incidents. He’d jerked off, and been jerked off by, other guys. A few times.

It had never been that sweet…

As for that invasive, knowing finger. What had the Mountie been thinking? What had he wanted? Maybe Fraser himself had no idea.

Finally Fraser’s footsteps approached down the hall. Slow and measured. He’d have seen the Riv parked in the street below, he’d know Ray was here. He’d be unwilling to confront Ray, and yet Fraser would know he had to.

At last the door opened, and Fraser walked in with Diefenbaker at his side. Fraser seemed a bit distant, a bit shamed. The two men stared at each other for a time. Dief sniffed at Ray, decided he was OK, wandered around the apartment, decided it was OK, too, and then settled in his customary place on the rug.

‘I am so mad at you,’ Ray announced.

‘I’m sorry, Ray,’ Fraser quickly said, his voice colored by the faintest shade of anguish. He really meant the apology, in full, this time.

‘Yeah, you’re sorry. Probably for the wrong thing. I’m mad because I was warm all the way through to my bone marrow for the first time in a week, and you make me come halfway across town and freeze my butt off waiting for you. That’s what you should be sorry for.’

‘Well, Ray, I didn’t intend for you to leave your home.’

‘So why did _you_ leave it?’

Silence. There were some things the Mountie just wasn’t going to answer. He wasn’t going to tell Ray that he’d run away in fear, was he?

Ray sighed and his anger, never very strong, left him. ‘It’s OK. You’re allowed to run out on me. I just wish you hadn’t, that’s all.’ Ray considered his friend. ‘You know what I would have liked, Benny?’

Fraser shook his head, still mute.

‘I would have liked for you to come to my bed afterwards. My nice warm comfortable bed. Plenty of room there for both of us. And I would have liked for you to hold me.’ Ray resumed pacing, unable to say these things while standing still in Fraser’s gaze. ‘We didn’t need to do anything else, don’t get me wrong. I just would have liked for you to hold me. So I’d know it was done out of friendship. Not out of curiosity.’ Ray paused, and fixed his friend with a stare. ‘It _was_ done out of friendship, wasn’t it, Benny?’

The man nodded. But then Fraser tilted his head in a more complex reply. ‘Ray, I have to admit it was done partly out of curiosity. I’m sorry if that offends you.’

‘But mostly out of friendship?’

‘Yes, Ray.’

‘All right.’ Ray paced for a few thoughtful moments. ‘You know what?’ he said at last. ‘I’d still like for you to hold me. Would you like that, Benny?’

The Mountie appeared doubtful, and rather put-upon. His gaze slid away, and he seemed to be trying to frame a graceful refusal.

‘We don’t have to do anything else,’ Ray repeated, voice hoarse. ‘I guess it’s pretty obvious I want this, or else I wouldn’t be here, right? I guess I’m… trying to take advantage of your better nature.’

‘Ah.’ Fraser raised a hand, ran his thumb across his left eyebrow – a sure sign of nervousness. ‘I thought perhaps you were trying to ensure there is minimal damage to our friendship as a result of this unforeseen encounter.’

Ray smiled, a little pleased and a little shamed by this accusation. ‘Yeah, that, too. I promise – that, too.’

A silence stretched.

‘Benny, do you want to hold me or not?’

‘Well, I’m sorry, Ray, this has all been rather unexpected.’ Another stroke of that eyebrow. ‘Yes. If that is what you would like, Ray. Yes.’

Ray frowned at him, suspicious. ‘Out of duty?’

‘Out of friendship, Ray.’

‘Well, OK. How about this? That bed of yours doesn’t look incredibly inviting. Why don’t we go back to my place, and snuggle up in my bed? That way, you can run out on me any time you like. And I’ll make you a promise – next time you run, I won’t follow you, all right? I’ll let you go. I promise.’

Something cracked across Fraser’s face, so quickly that Ray wondered if he’d imagined it. Pain? Fear? Surely not. Then Fraser said, very simply, ‘Thank you, Ray.’ He turned to speak to the wolf. ‘Diefenbaker, we are returning to Ray’s home for the night.’

A moment while Fraser looked around, stuffed a pair of long-johns and a toothbrush into his backpack. And then they were all heading back down to the Riviera.

Silence while Ray drove back home with the heater on full blast. He still felt cold all the way through. The thought that he’d emotionally blackmailed Fraser into returning did not help warm him. Still, after what Fraser had sprung on him, Ray figured the Mountie owed him. Owed him big. Owed Ray a hug, at least. So it was all right to do this. Really.

Sighing, Ray parked the Riv beside the Vecchio house, and then led his silent companion inside.

♦

Ray woke to infinite warmth. Eyes closed and smile growing, he drifted with it for a while, listening to the deep even breathing of his friend. That was nice. Ray was bundled up in his silk pajamas and a quilt, and Benny was wrapped around him. The Mountie, apparently immune to the cold, was dressed in his long-johns, but was actually lying on _top_ of the bed-covers. Bizarre. He’d said that Ray generated quite enough heat to keep Fraser warm, especially given that he was (as requested) holding Ray. Holding Ray close to him, arms wrapped around the slighter figure, all of Benny encompassing all of Ray Vecchio. Utter luxury, at least as far as the cop was concerned.

Yeah, this made up for that cold trip out to Fraser’s icy apartment last night. This was just fine.

It was morning, Ray could sense plenty of light through his eyelids. After a while Fraser’s breathing changed, and Ray opened his eyes to see those beautiful baby blues watching him quite guilelessly.

Charming. Oh, Ray’s heart melted. He’d expected Fraser to be resentful, guarded – anything other than this open innocence. Ray’s smile grew into a beam, and Fraser answered it with a tiny genuine smile of his own.

_Innocence, hell_ , Ray thought. He still remembered, and his body clearly recalled, what Fraser had done to him. How Fraser had made Ray feel. Where those very fingers had been.

Ray found himself wondering what might have happened if he and Fraser had come to his bed right away… It had all felt so damned easy. ‘Benny…’

‘Good morning, Ray.’

‘Yeah. It is.’ Imagine that – the two of them lying there bound up tight together, only layers of silk and quilt and wool separating them. ‘It just occurred to me,’ Ray said. ‘You touching me last night?’

‘I’m sorry about that, Ray.’

‘Are you? Why?’

A measure of discomfort, though the openness remained. ‘I don’t understand how it happened,’ the Mountie said. ‘I didn’t even _ask_ you…’

‘ _Could_ you have asked me?’

‘No.’

‘It’s just as well it happened the way it did, then,’ Ray said, having no real qualms about the issue of consent in this case, even if the Mountie did. ‘But it occurred to me that you touched me, and I didn’t get to touch you.’

‘Oh.’ Fraser seemed rather taken aback by this point.

‘Did it turn you on, Benny?’

Fraser just stared at him, open and innocent. And blushing ever so slightly. He looked rather charming with two dashes of red across his cheeks.

Well, the guy was still here, and he was obviously affected by what they’d done. Maintaining that steadfast gaze, Ray slowly worked his right arm out of the cocooning quilt, and reached to gradually undo the lower few buttons of Fraser’s long-johns.

Fraser let him. That’s really all that could be said, one way or the other – he didn’t protest, he didn’t smile or co‑operate – Fraser simply let Ray unbutton his long-johns.

But when Ray eased his hand inside, he discovered that Fraser was as excited as Ray had been the previous night.

Ray chuckled happily, and began a gentle but insistent rhythm. Good to feel another man’s cock in his hand. Bizarre but really good. Strange and familiar all at once, which was how these things worked best.

‘Are you doing this,’ said Fraser, his voice a little more breathy than usual, ‘out of curiosity,’ he continued, ‘or out of friendship,’ he added, gaze unwavering though his attention was being drawn internally, ‘or out of duty?’

‘Oh, curiosity and friendship,’ Ray declared happily, ‘just like you were with me. I’m deadly curious about you, Benny.’ He began increasing the rhythm, shifting the pressure slowly up from gentle to firm. May as well show the man that Ray Vecchio was possessed of some measure of finesse. ‘And I want to give you pleasure, because you’re my friend.’

Fraser’s breath was coming in pants now, those blue eyes riveted on Ray’s face, his body tense. The man hadn’t moved a muscle, except to tense them all, since Ray began this.

‘My best friend,’ Ray continued. ‘But I’m curious,’ he murmured, letting his voice fall, while increasing his hand’s tempo again. If Ray was any judge of these matters, this was going to be over very soon. ‘I’m curious to see how beautiful you are – how much _more_ beautiful you are than usual – when you come…’

‘Oh…’ murmured Fraser, in surprise and gratitude. ‘Ray…’ he said.

‘I’ve got a lot of love in my heart, Benny. You already have your fair share of it. So I’m doing this out of curiosity, and friendship, and love.’

‘Love?’ Fraser whispered. And his seed spilled over into Ray’s palm.

‘Yeah, so damned beautiful,’ Ray crooned at him, soothing the flesh he held, never letting that blue gaze drop from his. ‘Oh yeah, I _knew_ you’d look like an angel.’

‘That’s enough, Ray,’ Fraser at last protested. ‘Please!’

Ray grinned, and shifted his hand somewhere a little less personal. ‘Please, what?’

A moment stretched. There were some things the Mountie just wasn’t going to say. He wasn’t going to get into a discussion about his beauty, was he?

‘Benny?’

‘Yes, Ray?’

‘Are we going to do this again sometime?’

At last that blue gaze shifted away. Fraser was so thoroughly disconcerted by all this.

‘I know it was unexpected, Benny, and I don’t want to push you. I guess I just want to say that if the impulse grabs you again, I’d love for you to go with it.’

‘I, er – I understand, Ray. Thank you.’ Distant again, though Fraser was lying there with his arms wrapped snugly around his friend.

_OK_ , thought Ray, _the guy is **still** here_. Maybe a little more physical bribery could be added to the emotional blackmail and the flattery and the L word. ‘Benny?’

‘Yes, Ray?’ Slightly warier tones now.

‘You know what you did to me last night? With your finger?’

Oh, a genuine full-on blush now. Speaking ever so faintly, with the slightest stammer, Fraser managed, ‘I’m sorry, Ray, I really don’t understand why –’

‘Sshhh,’ said Ray. ‘It’s all right. Surprised me, too,’ he murmured, intending to be throaty, sexy. ‘Surprised the heck out of me that I liked it. You know,’ Ray confided, ‘if we’d come to my bed right away… I figure I might’ve let you have me.’

The blue eyes snapped back to meet Ray’s gaze. Fraser’s face was serious, deadly serious, and kind of hungry in a _needy_ way. It seemed an obvious fact, perhaps, but everyone in the world (including Fraser) needed to be reminded occasionally that the Mountie was a man, with a man’s wants.

‘Would you like that, Benny?’

A moment passed, and then Fraser nodded.

‘I reckon maybe I would, too.’

‘Ray…’ A tone full of yearning.

Ray chuckled. ‘For someone who found this unexpected, Benny, you sure learn fast.’

‘What if I –’ Fraser swallowed, glanced away. ‘What if I need a little time, to give this matter due consideration?’

Charming. Ray lifted a hand to caress Fraser’s face, that beautiful face, and Ray smiled. His heart was just melted mush by now. ‘You take all the time you want. I can be patient.’

‘Thank you, Ray.’ The Mountie rolled away from their embrace, and lay there on his back, frowning up at the ceiling. ‘Ray?’

‘Yes, Benny?’

‘What are you doing tonight?’

His smile grew, but Ray said lightly, ‘I don’t have any plans.’

‘Well, then,’ said Fraser, head turning on the pillow to look across at Ray. ‘There is something I’d like to do with you. Out of curiosity, and out of friendship.’ A pause, perfectly timed. ‘And out of love.’

‘Then, I’m your man, Benny. I’m your man.’ And Ray reached to hold his friend’s hand in his own.

♦


End file.
